wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gdy śpiący się zbudzi/08
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział VIII. DACHY. Wachlarze w kolistym otworze wewnętrznego pokoju wirując, otwierały chwilami widok na skrawki nieba, spowitego nocą i wpuszczały niejasne dźwięki. A Graham, stojąc pod otworem, pasując się zawzięcie z nieznane mi potęgami, które trzymały go na uwięzi, a które on teraz wyzwał do boju — nagle się zerwał na odgłos szmeru. Spojrzał w górę i w odstępach obrotu, ciemnych i niewyraźnych, spostrzegł twarz i plecy człowieka. Potem ciemna ręka wynurzyła się, wirująca sprycha uderzyła w nią z całych sił, pomknęła w koło i wirowała dalej z nieco brunatną plamą na krańcu swej cienkiej klingi, a z niej coś poczęło padać na podłogę z lekkim szelestem. Graham popatrzył w dół i ujrzał u stóp swych krople i. Dziwnie rozdrażniony, spojrzał znowu w górę. Postać znikła. Stał tak bez ruchu — a każdy nerw prężył mu się ku migotliwej plamie mroków, albowiem na dworze była już ciemna noc. Zauważył jakieś słabe, odległe, ciemne plamki, fruwające zwinnie po powietrzu. Zbliżały się ku niemu niby przypływ, wśród podrygów i mknęły w bok poza wachlarz. Błysk światła zajaśniał, plamki wytrysły białe, a potem znowu ciemność nastała. Siedząc w cieple i świetle, nie wiedział dotychczas, że śnieg padał o kilka kroków. Graham przeszedł się po pokoju i wrócił znowu do wentylatora. Widział, jak zbliżała się głowa ludzka. Słychać było odgłos szeptu. Potem tęgie uderzenie w metalową jakąś substancyę, wysiłki, głosy i wreszcie sprychy stanęły. Zwał płatków śniegu wsypał się do pokoju i zanikł, nim jeszcze dotknął się posadzki. — Nie lękaj się — rzekł jakiś głos. Graham stał pod wentylatorem. — Kto to? — szepnął. Przez chwilę nie było widać nic prócz chwiania się wachlarza, a potem głowa ludzka ukazała się w otworze. Twarz była odwróconą; czarne włosy były wilgotne od topniejących płatków śniegu. Ramię wynurzyło się w mroku, trzymając jakąś rzecz niewidzialną. Była to twarz młoda o jaśniejących oczach, a żyły na czole były nabrzmiałe od wysiłku. Zdawało się, dla ćwiczenia przez dłuższy czas utrzymywał się w tem położeniu. Przez kilka sekund nikt nie przemówił. — Pan byłeś śpiącym? — rzekł w końcu obcy. — Tak — rzekł Graham. — Czego pan chcesz odemnie? — Przychodzę od Ostroga, Wasza Mość. — Ostrog? Człowiek u wentylatora wykręcił głową, tak, że ukazał się Grahamowi z profilu. Zdawało się, jak gdyby czegoś słuchał. — Nagle zabrzmiał okrzyk, a intruz odskoczył w samą porę przed uderzeniem oswobodzonego wachlarza. A kiedy znowu Graham spojrzał w górę, nie widział już niczego, prócz wolno opadających płatków śniegu. Upłynął może kwandrans, zanim znowu ktoś ukazał się przy wentylatorze. W końcu ten sam ozwał się brzęk metaliczny; wachlarze stanęły i twarz zjawiła się znowu. Graham przez cały ten czas stał na tem samem miejscu, silnie podniecony. — Kto pan jesteś? Czego żądasz? — zapytał. — Chcemy z panem mówić — rzekł intruz. Staraliśmy się wyszukać drogę do pana przez trzy dni. — Czy to odsiecz? — szepnął Graham. — Ucieczka? — Tak, panie, jeżeli zechcesz. — Wy jesteście mojem stronnictwem — stronnictwem Śpiącego? — Tak, panie. — Co mam uczynić? — rzekł Graham. — Proszę się odsunąć, rzekł ów człowiek, i spadł ciężko na ręce do stóp przerażonego Grahama. Oswobodzony wentylator zatoczył się z łoskotem. Obcy przewalił się, podskoczył zwinnie i, dysząc, stanął przed Grahamem, ręką przytrzymując zgruchotaną łopatkę. — Pan istotnie jest Śpiący — rzekł. — Widziałem pana w stanie uśpionym. Kiedy wyszła ustawa, że każdy może pana widzieć. — Jestem tym, który popadł w trans — rzekł Graham. Tu mnie uwięzili. Siedziałem tu od chwili przebudzenia, conajmniej trzy dni. Zdawało się, że obcy chce coś powiedzieć, lecz widocznie złowił coś uchem, rzucił okiem na drzwi i nagle, porzuciwszy Grahama, pobiegł ku drzwiom, wydając krótkie słowa bez związku. Lśniący klin stalowy zabłysł mu w dłoni i zaczął szybkiemi razami uderzać w zawiasy. — Baczność! — zawołał jakiś głos. — Oh! Głos dochodził z góry. Graham szybko spojrzał w górę, zobaczył dwie podeszwy, zgiął się, uczuł uderzenie jednej z nich na karku i ogromny ciężar przygniótł go do ziemi. Upadł na kolana, a ciężar przytłoczył mu głowę. Zerwał się i ujrzał drugiego człowieka z góry, siedzącego przed nim na posadzce. — Nie widziałem pana, rzekł, dysząc, obcy. Powstał i pomógł Grahamowi. — Uderzyłem pana? — zapytał. Szereg ciężkich razów u wentylatora rozpoczął się na nowo, coś przeleciało koło twarzy Grahama i drgające ostrze z białego metalu zatańczyło, wywróciło się i legło plackiem na posadzce. — A to co takiego? — zawołał Graham, zmieszany i spojrzał ku wentylatorowi. — Kto wy? — Co zamierzacie robić? — Pamiętajcie, że nic nie rozumiem. — Proszę się odsunąć — rzekł obcy — i odsunął go gwałtownie z pod wentylatora — w tej chwili bowiem inny jeszcze człowiek spadł ciężko wśród metalowego błysku. — Chcemy, aby pan z nami poszedł, dysząc, prawił nowo przybyły, a Graham, spojrzawszy mu w twarz, zauważył, że świeże uderzenie zaczerwieniło mu czoło, a kilka drobnych kropel krwi sączyło się z rany. — Ludzie twoi wołają cię! — Pójść, dokąd? — Moi ludzie, mój lud? — Do hali koło targu. Tu życie twoje osaczone niebezpieczeństwami. Mamy szpiegów. Dowiedzieliśmy się w samą porę. Rada postanowiła — dzisiejszego właśnie dnia — otruć cię albo zamordować. I wszystko przygotowano. Lud wyuczony, policya, stróżująca u wentylatorów, inżynierowie i połowa maszynistów od ruchomych gościńców, wszyscy oni są z nami. Hale mamy już zapełnione krzyczącymi tłumami. Całe miasto wstaje przeciw Radzie. — Mamy broń. Otarł krew ręką. — Poco broń? — Lud powstał, żeby cię obronić, panie. Co? Odwrócił się nagle na odgłos syku, który wydał pierwszy z przybyłych. Graham spostrzegł, jak tensam człowiek cofnął się, dając znaki innym, żeby się ukryli, i wykonywając ruchy, jakby chciał ukryć się za otwierającemi się drzwiami. Właśnie w tej chwili ukazał się Howard z drobną tacą w jednej ręce. Twarz ponurą opuścił w dół. Szarpnął się, spojrzał w górę, drzwi z trzaskiem zawarły się za nim, taca zatoczyła się w bok i klin stalowy ranił go w głowę tuż poza uchem. Zwalił się, jak ścięte drzewo i tak leżał w poprzek posadzki w zewnętrznym pokoju. Człowiek, który go uderzył, pochylił się szybko, śledził przez chwilę twarz poległego, uniósł się i powrócił do swej roboty u drzwi. — Oto trucizna dla pana! — szepnął jakiś głos w ucho Grahamowi. Potem nagle otoczyła ich ciemność. Niezliczone światła w rogach pogasły. — Graham widział tylko otwór wentylatora, padający śnieg, i chybkie postacie, przemykające tam i sam. Trzech ludzi klęczało na wachlarzach. Jakiś ciemny przedmiot, drabinę, spuszczano przez otwór i nagle ukazała się ręka, trzymająca drgające, żółte światełko. Przez chwilę zawahał się, lecz sposób tych ludzi, ich niezmierna chybkość, ich słowa tak bardzo łączyły się z jego własnym strachem przed Radą, z jego myślą i nadzieją odsieczy, że wątpliwości znikły natychmiast. A lud czekał na niego! — Nie rozumiem — rzekł — wierzę. Powiedzcie mi, co mam robić? Mężczyzna z przeciętem czołem ujął go za ramię. — Proszę wyjść po drabinie — szepnął. — Oni już pewnie usłyszeli. Graham wyciągniętymi rękami domacał się drabiny, postąpił nogą na najbliższy szczebel i, odwróciwszy głowę, ujrzał ponad plecami najbliższego mu człowieka, w migotającem, żółtem świetle, owego z przybyłych, który przyszedł, raczej wpadł pierwszy, i który teraz, na okrak siedząc ponad Howardem, ciągle coś majstrował u drzwi. Graham odwrócił się znowu ku drabinie, uczuł się pchniętym przez swego przewodnika i wyciągniętym w górę przez ludzi, znajdujących się w wentylatorze. A potem uczuł pod stopami coś twardego i zimnego i ślizkiego; znalazł się poza rurą kominową wentylatora. Drżał. Zauważył wielką różnicę w temperaturze. Pół tuzina ludzi stało około niego, a lekkie płaty śniegu spadały na twarz i ręce i topniały odrazu. Przez chwilę było ciemno, potem zabłysło upiorne biało-fioletowe światło i znowu ciemność nastała. Widział, że wyszedł na dach olbrzymiego gmachu miejskiego, który stał na miejscu dawnych domów, ulic i otwartych placów Londynu wiktoryańskiego. Miejsce, na którem stał, było gładkie i równe, przecięte we wszystkich kierunkach olbrzymiemi, wężowatemi linami. Okrągłe koła pewnej ilości wiatraków rysowały się niewyraźnie lecz potężnie wśród mroków i śniegu, ryczały z rozmaitą siłą, w miarę, jak kapryśne wiatry wznosiły się lub opadały. W pewnej odległości urywane, białe światło strzelało z dołu, migotało wśród wirów śnieżnych i tworzyło znikające widma wśród nocy, a tu i owdzie, bardzo nizko, jakieś ciemno rysujące się maszynerye, pędzone wiatrem, pobłyskiwały sinemi iskrami. Wszystko to spostrzegał urywkowo tylko, albowiem otaczali go zewsząd jego zbawcy. Ktoś odział go w gruby, miękki płaszcz, podszyty jakąś, do futra podobną, tkaniną i przymocował mu go sprzączkami do piersi i grzbietu. Mówiono krótko, stanowczo. Ktoś pchnął go naprzód. Zanim jeszcze jaka taka jasność zapanowała w jego umyśle, już ciemna postać ujęła go za ramię. — Tędy proszę — rzekła postać, gnając go i wskazując mu drogę po płaskim dachu w kierunku niewyraźnej, półkolistej mgły świetlnej. Graham usłuchał. — Baczność! — rzekł jakiś głos, gdy Graham potknął się na linie. — Między linami proszę kroki stawiać — rzekł ów głos. — Musimy się spieszyć. — Gdzie jest lud? — zapytał Graham. — Lud, który — jak pan mówił — czeka na mnie. Obcy nie odpowiedział. Puścił ramię Grahama, gdy droga zwężyła się i powiódł go naprzód olbrzymimi krokami. Graham szedł za nim na ślepo. Po chwili zauważył, że biegnie. — Czy tamci nadchodzą? — zapytał, dysząc — lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Towarzysz jego rzucił w tył wzrokiem i popędził naprzód. Dotarli do pewnego rodzaju ścieżki, złożonej z kraty metalowej, a przerzynającej w poprzek drogę, którą szli, zawrócili więc w bok i nią puścili się dalej. Graham obejrzał się, lecz zawieja śnieżna zakryła resztę ludzi. — Naprzód — rzekł przewodnik. Biegnąc tak, dotarli do małego wiatraka, obracającego się wysoko w powietrzu. — Schylić się! — rzekł przewodnik Grahama — i wyminęli niezmierną transmisyę, biegnącą z łoskotem w górę aż do nasady skrzydła. — Tędy! — i znaleźli się aż po kostki w rynnie, pełnej tającego śniegu — między dwiema nizkiemi ścianami metalowemi, które nagle podniosły się do wysokości bioder. — Pójdę przodem — rzekł przewodnik. Graham ściągnął silniej płaszcz i poszedł za nim. Potem nagle natknęli się na wązką rozpadlinę, przez którą rynna przeskakiwała na drugą stronę wśród śnieżnych mroków. Graham ujrzał czarną otchłań. Przez chwilę żałował ucieczki. Nie śmiał spojrzeć raz drugi, a myśl jego trudziła się, gdy brodził po mokrym śniegu. Wydobywszy się z rynny, pognali przez rozległą, płaską przestrzeń, na której tający śnieg stłumił kroki, a która do połowy niewyraźnie przeświecała ognikami, migocącymi od spodu. Zawahał się na widok tej niepewnej na oko podstawy, lecz przewodnik pędził naprzód bez baczenia i tak dotarli do ślizkich schodów, po których wspięli się na skraj wielkiej, szklanej kopuły. Obeszli ją dokoła. Daleko w dole zbity tłum ludu zdawał się tańcem zajęty, a muzykę słychać było przez szkło kopuły... Grahamowi zdawało się, że usłyszał nawoływania przez zawieję śnieżną, a przewodnik pognał go nowem napomnieniem. Dysząc, wydrapali się na miejsce, zastawione olbrzymimi wiatrakami, z których jeden był tak wielki, że tylko dolny kraniec jego skrzydła był widoczny — reszta ginęła wśród łoskotu w mrokach i w śniegu. Jakiś czas biegli przez niezmierzone metalowe sieci, podtrzymujące wiatrak i w końcu dotarli do miejsca, z którego widać było ruchome tarasy, podobne do tych, które widział Graham z balkonu. Na czworakach przeszli przez przejrzystą spadzistość, która pokrywała tę ulicę tarasów, pełzając powolnie po ślizkim gruncie. Szkło było zwilżone rosą, więc Graham widział tylko mgliste zarysy przedmiotów, znajdujących się w dole, lecz u samego szczytu przeźroczystego dachu szkło było czyste tak, że nagle jakby wszystko naraz objął okiem. Na chwilę — mimo naglenia przewodnika — dał się pokonać zawrotowi, który powalił go o szklany grunt. Daleko w dole, widzialny jako drobniutkie plamy i kropki, krzątał się lud tego miasta, nigdy nie śpiącego i zawsze pełnego światła białego, a ruchome tarasy biegły nieustannie swoim torem. Posłańcy i ludzie, gnający za interesami, suwali się błyskawicznie po skośnych linach, a wątłe mosty uginały się pod tłumami ludzi. Było to, jak gdyby ktoś zajrzał do olbrzymiego szklanego ula, a wszystko to leżało prostopadle pod nimi, pod tem podatnem szkłem nieznanej grubości, które powstrzymywało go od spadnięcia. — Ulica zdawała się ogrzaną i była zalana światłem, a Graham był mokry aż do szpiku od tającego śniegu; nogi zdrętwiały mu od zimna. Przez czas jakiś nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. — Naprzód! — wołał przewodnik z przerażeniem w głosie. — Naprzód! Z wielkim trudem Graham wreszcie dotarł do szczytu dachu. Idąc za przykładem przewodnika, przelazł przez grzbiet dachu i zsunął się po drugiej spadzistości bardzo szybko, wśród małej śnieżnej lawiny. Podczas tego zsuwania się pomyślał, coby się stać mogło, gdyby jakaś jama w potłuczonym dachu nagle stanęła mu w drodze. Na krańcu ugrzązł po kostki w błocie i dziękował Bogu za tak gęsty i twardy grunt. Przewodnik tymczasem już się wdrapywał po metalowej siatce na równą płaszczyznę. Przez rzadkie teraz płatki śniegu przedostawały się ciemne zarysy drugiego szeregu wiatraków daleko ponad ich głowami, a potem nagle nieharmonijny łoskot wirujących kół został przerwany ogłuszającym dźwiękiem. Był to niesłychanie przeraźliwy świst, który, zdawało się, dochodził ze wszystkich stron równocześnie. — Już wiedzą o ucieczce! — zawołał przewodnik Grahama głosem pełnym przerażenia i nagle, jakby w świetle oślepiającej błyskawicy, noc zamieniła się w dzień. Ponad śniegiem, ze szczytów kół wirujących, ukazały się olbrzymie maszty, dźwigające globy sinego światła. Wyskakiwały niejako z niezmierzonych dali we wszelakich kierunkach. Jak daleko oko mogło sięgnąć, po przez biel śniegu, widać było ich jasność. — Wejdź pan tu — wołał przewodnik Grahama i pchnął go ku długiej, metalowej kracie, która, sama wolna od śniegu, biegła między dwoma lekko ku sobie pochylonemi płaszczyznami śniegu. Graham poczuł ciepło w zdrętwiałych nogach i widział, jak z kraty unosi się lekki opar. — Naprzód, zawołał przewodnik, biegnący o jakie dziesięć łokci przodem i, nie czekając ani chwili, pognał przez płomienne jasności ku żelaznym. podporom najbliższego szeregu wiatraków. Graham, ochłonąwszy ze zdumienia, pobiegł równie szybko, a w duchu był przekonany, że już, już go mają schwytać... W dwadzieścia minut znaleźli się w sieci czarnych cieniów, rzucanych na jasność przez ruchome sztaby, biegnące pod potwornemi kołami. Przewodnik Grahama pędził ciągle, lecz nagle rzucił się w bok i zniknął w czarnym cieniu, u stóp olbrzymiego żelaznego słupa. W następnej chwili Graham już był u jego boku. Dysząc i kurcząc się do nie kształtnych rozmiarów, wyzierali obaj zbiegowie ze swej kryjówki. Scena, którą mieli przed sobą, była bardzo dzika i dziwna. Śnieg prawie zupełnie już przestał padać, tylko od czasu do czasu opóźniony jakiś płatek przecinał obraz na chwilę. Lecz wielka, równa, przestrzeń przed nimi była upiornie biała i tylko tu i ówdzie przerywały jednostajność potężne masy i ruchome kształty i długie pasma nieprzeniknionej ciemności — niby olbrzymie, niezgrabne tytany z cienia. Wszędzie dokoła olbrzymie, metalowe gmachy, żelazne, poplątane kraty i krańce wiatraków, zaledwie ruszające się pod powiewem wiatru, przesuwały się wielką, jaśniejącą krzywizną i szły ciągle w górę, coraz bardziej stromo, aż ku jakiejś mgle świetlanej. Gdziekolwiek padło światło, popstrzone płatkami śniegu, tam transmisye i sztaby i niezmierzone pasy, biegnące z jakiemś chwiejnem, niepohamowanem jednak postanowieniem, migały w górę i w dół i zatracały się w ciemnościach. — A przy całej tej potężnej ruchliwości, kierowanej wszechobecnem poczuciem przyczyn i zamiarów, ta rozpacznie w śnieg spowita przestrzeń, pełna maszyn, zdała się pozbawioną wszelkiej ludzkiej istoty, prócz nich samych, zdała się bezdrożną i zdziczałą — nigdy przez ludzi niezamieszkaną pustynią, jakby niedostępne, śnieżne pole alpejskie. — Pewnie już ścigają nas! — wołał przewodnik. — Zaledwie pół drogi przebyliśmy. Mimo zimna trzeba nam tu jeszcze jakiś czas zaczekać, aż przynajmniej śnieg nieco gęściej zacznie padać. Słychać było, jak zęby mu zadzwoniły w szczękach. — Gdzie są hale targowe? — zapytał Graham, wpatrując się w mroki. — Gdzie wszystek lud? Ów zaś nie odpowiadał. — z! — szepnął Graham, skurczył się jeszcze bardziej i ucichł zupełnie. Śnieg nagle zaczął gęściej padać, a z czarnej otchłani nieba, razem z wirującymi płatkami, wysunęło się coś mrocznego, wielkiego, nieokreślonego. Z niesłychaną szybkością spuszczało się w dół po stromej krzywiźnie i zatoczyło się na miejscu; wielkie skrzydła ukazały się i ogon białej, gęstej pary poza niemi, który, wzniósłszy się cichutko, ślizgał się po powietrzu, pomknął naprzód rozległą, pionową krzywizną i zniknął znowu w tających płatkach śniegu. Przez żebra tej konstrukcyi Graham dojrzał dwie drobne ludzkie postacie — bardzo ruchliwe i obrotne, przeszukujące śnieżne przestrzenie naokoło niego, jak mu się zdawało, przy pomocy polnych lunet. Przez chwilę widać ich było wyraźnie, potem gęsty wir śniegu otoczył ich mgłą, potem zmaleli w odległości dalekiej — a po chwili zniknęli z oczu. — Teraz! — zawołał towarzysz. Chodźmy! Pociągnął Grahama za rękaw i obaj, nie zwlekając, pognali w dół przez arkadę żelazną pod wiatrakami. Graham, pędząc na ślepo, zderzył się z swym przewódcą, który odwrócił się do niego nagle. Spostrzegł o kilkanaście łokci przed sobą czarną otchłań, która ciągnęła się, jak daleko okiem sięgnąć było można, na prawo i na lewo. Zdawało się, że odcinała ich ta otchłań od dalszej drogi nieodwrotnie. — Rób pan to, co ja — szepnął przewodnik. Wyciągnął się, jak długi i powlókł się ku krańcowi, przegiął głowę i tak długo wstrząsał sobą, aż jedna noga zanikła. Zdawało się, jakby wyczuwał coś nogą, jakby znalazł. Potem zsunął się przez kraniec w przepaść. Głowa jego ukazała się znowu po chwili. — To gzems — szepnął. — Cały w ciemnościach. Chodź pan za mną. Graham zawahał się, zeszedł na czworakach, powlókł się aż do kraja i zajrzał w aksamitną ciemność. Na chwilę odwaga opuściła go tak całkowicie, że nie mógł się ruszyć ani naprzód, ani w tył; potem usiadł, zwiesił nogę, poczuł na sobie ręce przewodnika, doznał wrażenia, jak gdyby zsuwał się przez kraniec w bezdeń, poczuł bryzg i poznał, że znajduje się w błotnistej kałuży, otoczonej nieprzeniknioną ciemnością. — Tędy! — szepnął przewodnik i zaczął pełzać wzdłuż rynny, ociekającej od tającego śniegu. Tak szli przez kilka minut. Zdawało mu się, że przechodzi przez setki stopniowych nędz i umartwień, że z każdą minutą przechodzi przez inny stopień zimna, wilgoci i znużenia. Po chwili zatracił czucie rąk i nóg. Rynna biegła pochyło w dół. Spostrzegł, że znajdowali się teraz kilka stóp poniżej krańca gmachów. Szeregi upiornych, białych postaci, podobnych do cieniów, ślepych okien, wznosiły się po nad nimi. Dotarli wreszcie do końca liny, przymocowanej po nad jednem z tych białych okien, niewyraźnie rysujących się i ginących w nieprzeniknionych mrokach. Nagle ręka Grahama zetknęła się z ręką przewodnika. — o! — szepnął przewodnik. Spojrzał w górę przerażony i zobaczył olbrzymie skrzydła latającej maszyny, sunącej powoli i bez szmeru po nad ich głowami, przerzynającej szerokie pasmo śniegiem popstrzonego, szaro-błękitnego nieba. Po chwili zapadła się znowu. — Zachowaj się pan spokojnie, właśnie się zwracali ku nam. Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli nieruchomo — potem towarzysz Grahama powstał i, sięgając po koniec liny, zaczął wyczuwać coś niewyraźnem dotykaniem. — Co to? — zapytał Graham. Jedyną odpowiedzią był słaby okrzyk. — Przewodnik stał nieruchomo. Graham natężył wzrok i ujrzał niewyraźnie jego twarz. Oczy jego szły śladem długiej wstęgi nieba, a Graham, idąc za jego wzrokiem, zobaczył latającą maszynę bardzo daleko, zdrobniałą, nieznaczną. Potem widział, że skrzydła rozchodziły się na obie strony, że głową, czy też przednią częścią maszyna była zwrócona ku nim, że z każdą chwilą stawała się większą. Szła wzdłuż krańca przepaści ku nim. Ruchy przewodnika stały się kurczowe. Wcisnął Grahamowi w ręce dwie sztaby, złożone na krzyż. Graham nie mógł ich widzieć, poznał ich formę dotykiem. Były przymocowane cienkimi sznurami do liny. Na sznurze były rączki z jakiejś gładkiej, sprężystej substancyi. — Siądź pan okrakiem na krzyżu i chwyć się rączek — szepnął przewodnik. — Chwyć się silnie, chwyć! Graham uczynił, jak mu kazano. — Skocz — rzekł głos. — Na Boga, skocz! Graham był rad, że ciemności zakryły mu twarz. Nie mówił nic. Zaczął drżeć gwałtownie. Patrzył w bok na chybki cień, który pochłaniał niebo, sunął ku niemu wprost. — Skocz pan! Skocz — w imię Boga! Inaczej ujmą nas — wołał przewodnik i, porwany gwałtownemi wzruszeniami, pchnął go naprzód. Graham zatoczył się kurczowo — wydał okrzyk podobny do szlochu, który wydarł mu się niechcący i runął na samo dno tej ciemności, uczepiwszy się owych sztab i sznurów śmiertelnym skurczem. Coś zatrzeszczało, coś bryzło boleśnie o mur. Słyszał brzęk jakiś i okrzyk żeglarzy napowietrznych. Czuł, jak para kolan wgrzebuje mu się w grzbiet.... Mknął gwałtownie przez powietrze. Cała siła skupiła mu się w dłoniach Chciałby był krzyknąć, lecz tchu mu zabrakło. Nagle wpadł w oślepiające światło i bardziej jeszcze ścisnął rączkę swej podpory. — Rozpoznał wielką ulicę z biegnącymi gościńcami, wiszące światła i poplątane kraty. Mknęły w górę i mimo niego. Doznał wrażenia, jakby przed nim był wielki, okrągły, ziejący otwór, który miał go pochłonąć. I znowu znalazł się w ciemności i leciał, leciał, rozpaczliwie trzymając się rączki, i oto nagle zabrzmiał dźwięk głosów, trysnął strumień światła i Graham ocknął się w lśniąco oświetlonej sali, zapełnionej tłumami ludu, które kołysały się u jego stóp. Lud! Jego lud! Widownia jakaś, potem podłoga zbliżyła się ku niemu, a lina jego wpadła do kolistego otworu na prawo od tej podłogi. Czuł, że mknie powolniej. — Rozróżniał już okrzyki: »Uratowany! Władca! Jest cały!« Scena sunęła ku niemu z zmniejszającą się widocznie szybkością. Potem... Usłyszał, jak człowiek, wiszący poza nim, krzyknął, jakby nagle straszną zdjęty grozą, a okrzyk ten znalazł echo w drugim okrzyku, który zabrzmiał na dole. Graham uczuł, że nie zesuwa się już po linie, lecz że opada razem z liną. Podniósł się olbrzymi hałas, zabrzmiały jęki i szlochania. Poczuł coś miękkiego w wyciągniętej ręce i pchnięcie czegoś spadającego na ramieniu... Chciałby był teraz spocząć, a lud podnosił go. Później był przekonany, że zaniesiono go na taras i dano mu jakiś napój, lecz nigdy nie był tego pewny. Nie zauważył, co się stało z jego przewodnikiem. Kiedy znowu przyszedł do siebie, spostrzegł, że stoi; gorliwe dłonie podtrzymywały go. Znajdował się w wielkim alkierzu, który zdawał mu się tem, czem w poprzedniem jego życiu były loże, jeżeli to istotnie był teatr. Potężny gwar brzmiał mu w uszach, jakiś ryk i łoskot, niby od gromów, nawoływania niezliczonego tłumu: — To śpiący! Śpiący z nami! — Śpiący jest przy nas! Władca! Pan! Władca jest przy nas! Żyw jest i cały! Grahamowi zabłysła w oczach ogromna sala zawalona ludźmi. Nie widział jednostek, uświadamiał sobie jedynie jakąś toń bladych twarzy, ramion powiewających szatami, uczuł na sobie tajemniczy wpływ olbrzymiego tłumu, który unosił go za sobą. Były tam balkony, galerye, wielkie kolumnady z rozległymi widokami, a wszędzie ludzie; olbrzymia przestrzeń ludzi, gęsto zbitych i rozładowanych. Nieco bliżej leżała zerwana lina, podobna do olbrzymiego węża. Ludzie z maszyny latającej odcięli ją na górnych kończynach, skutkiem czego wpadła do hali. Ludzie, zdawało się, chcieli ją uprzątnąć z drogi. Lecz całe to wrażenie było nieokreślone, nawet budynki same chwiały się niestrudzenie i dygotały razem z łoskotem nawoływań. Graham stał, jak mógł, na niepewnych nogach i spoglądał na otaczających go ludzi. Ktoś podtrzymywał go za ramię. — Zaprowadźcie mnie do małego pokoju, rzekł i zalał się łzami; do małego pokoju — więcej słów nie mógł wydobyć. Wysunął się teraz mężczyzna czarno ubrany i ujął go za ramię. Graham niewyraźnie widział usłużnych ludzi, torujących mu drogę do jakichś drzwi. Ktoś podprowadził go do krzesła. Zachwiał się. Usiadł ciężko i zakrył twarz rękoma; drżał na całem ciele. Zdjęto z niego płaszcz, sam już nie wiedział, kiedy i jak; purpurowe spodnie zczerniały od wilgoci. Ludzie krzątali się dokoła niego, coś się tu działo, lecz przez czas jakiś na nic nie zważał. Umknął. Miryady okrzyków zapewniały go o tem. Był żyw i cały. A oto był lud, który po jego stał stronie. Przez chwilę pasował się, żeby dobyć tchu, a potem już siedział cicho z ukrytą w dłoniach twarzą. Powietrze pełne było nawoływań niezliczonych tłumów.